


Dont let me go

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Beards, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fiona dates mickey, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Popstar mickey, Sad Ian, Sorry mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: Mickey is a very successful singer but also very closeted  and when Ian hands him an ultimatum on their long term relationship Mickey has a choose to make





	

When Mickey stood up for his interview ian was watching from the side lines. 

"So Mickey. This album is your 3rd album and it sold more than 500 thousand copies in the first 3 weeks. How do you feel knowing that it's been your biggest success yet?" The interviewer said. 

"Well I had a good inspiration for this one. Everyone had a rock to guide you through you know. And I am glad that mines got me through. So now I'm hoping some of my works can help someone you know" he said. He smiled at Ian as he said it. 

"Are you talking about Fiona?" She asked.   
Ian's smile dropped. He hatted that Mickeys beard was his sister. 

"That doesn't really matter. Fiona and Ian are my best friends you know. So is my sister and all three of them helped me" Mickey said. Ian's face didn't cheer up at these words. He knew that Fiona was just as close to Mickey as he was but it didn't hurt any less that Mickey didn't want the world to know that he was in love with Ian.   
Il  
"You and Ian have been brought up together and have been friends since kindergarten. Why do you think you get on so much?" The interviewer asked. Mickey looked at Ian and smiled. 

"Well. When we first meet we were both sort of outcasts. He was the red haired. Freckily. Tall goofy kid, on top of that he was a Gallagher. So he got picked on a lot and I was the poor, beat up son of a notorious drug dealer. wasn't hard to get on with Ian you know. He was like the only person that had my back all the way through my life you know?" He said. Ian smiled and winked at him. 

"Back in 2010 when Ian came out to the public you stood by him 100%. Why?" This woman was difficult. Ian didn't stick around to here his answer he was gone. He couldn't take it any more. Mickey. His boyfriend was too afraid to admit that they had been together since high school. 10 years! And he hated it. 

@@@

Mickey came home from his second interview to find Ian on the couch. It was clear he had been crying and Mickey felt like shit. He really did. "Babe what's wrong?" He asked. Ian looked up. 

"I can't do this any more Mickey. I hate being your secret while the whole world thinks you DATE my sister. I just can't do it." Ian said. Sniffing. Mickey had a lump in his thoat. 

"What are you saying Ian?" Mickey asked. Tears of his own starting to build.

"I'm saying that i love you. So fucking much Mickey. And I understood you not coming out when you dad was Alive. Bit he died 4 years ago Mickey. Why do we still have to hide?" Ian asked. He felt so mad at himself for forcing Mickey to chose but it had to be done. 

"I.. I don't know why. Please just don't go. I... I can fix this Ian" Ian nodded. He hugged Mickey tight. "I love you Ian I sware to god." 

"I love you to Mick. I would never walk away from you but I just hate not being able to show people how much I love you" Ian said. Mickey held him tighter. "Your my everything Mick." 

@@@

It was Mickus last tour of the year. He was in Chicago, he always finished tours at home. He was on his last song and he decided this was the time. It was now or never. "Chicago I hope you all enjoyed the show. This is my last song but first I have to ask someone onto stage." He said. The crowd started screaming "See I have been lying to you all for a very long time and I think it's time I told the truth." He sais. The screams got quiet.

Mickey heart started pounding. He felt the adrenalin running through his body. "See I'm gay. And I haven't been dating Fiona. I have been dating Ian. For 10 long fucking years and I wrote him a song in my new album." He said. The whole crown erupted into screams of joy and happiness. Mickey smiled. 

"Ian could you come out here please." He asked, Ian slowly started walk from stage and everyone was going crazy. " I'm going to sing you a song babe. Everyone this song is called 'just don't let me go'." 

 

"I was broken long before you fixed me  
Not going to lie a was scared that you try and trick me.  
My sky's were Gray before you but now they are shinging blue it's true   
I was scared when daddy caught us kissing on the couch   
But I Stayed with you and that was my vow.  
I'm so in love. Can't get enough.   
Just don't let me go

Oh ohhh 

I'm sorry I didn't listen when you said it's fine.  
Even after all these years I can't believe you mine.   
When my light is dull you still make it's shine   
But baby if you hold me tight. I promise I will make it all alright.  
Just don't let me go

Oh ohhh 

Even when the sky falls I'll be by your side  
And even when everything's fucked I'll hold you through the night  
I'm sorry for all those times I lied.  
I know when I'm not around you cry.   
Just don't let me go.

So now. When all is said and done.   
Are you happy now. Do I make you proud.   
I finally said it out loud. 

Oh. Ohhh. Oh. Ohhh. Don't let me go. 

You brake my heart every time your upset.   
10 years went so fast and stuff i do regret. Like keeping you away every time I wrote a song.   
For making you feel like you don't belong.   
But even when you hold me in your arms.   
I feel like I'm dreaming waiting on my alarm.   
Just don't let me go.   
I love you so. So. Please. Baby just don't let me go." 

I am was in tears on stage and when Mickey finished his song he turned to Ian. Got down on one knee an asked him to marry him. Ian burst into tears and Mickey's fans were all in bits as Ian said yes.

The end


End file.
